Parchemin enchanté
by Maliumkin
Summary: (Enchanted Parchment) Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape échangent des conversations privées grâce à des parchemins enchantés. Traduction d'une fic' de The Half Mad Muggle.
1. Le premier jour du trimestre

Je ne suis pas l'autrice de cette fanfiction mais son humble traductrice. L'écrivain s'appelle The Half Mad Muggle, et sa fanfiction a été publiée sous le titre original de "Enchanted Parchment".

* * *

Severus ? Êtes-vous occupé ?

 **Je suis en train de préparer ma prochaine leçon, monsieur le directeur. En quoi puis-je vous servir ?**

Je me demandais si vous aviez terminé la création de votre protection autour de la Pierre Philosophale, c'est tout. Je suis assez intrigué de savoir ce que votre esprit tordu nous a concocté.

 **J'ai fini, oui. C'est un test de logique.**

Mais bien sûr. Avec vous, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait avoir été d'autre ? Cela me donnerai du fil à retordre, à moi aussi ?

 **Je n'oserais pas me prononcer là-dessus.**

Bonne réponse. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous ayez besoin ce trimestre ? Rappelez-vous de me faire savoir si vous avez besoin d'ingrédients l'un de mes amis du Chemin de Traverse m'a promis une réduction sur ces ingrédients très rares dont vous me parlez tout le temps.

 **Merci, monsieur le directeur.**

Je suppose que vous êtes près pour votre classe de premières années demain ?

 **Est-ce une manière assez pathétique de me demander comment je vis le fait de devoir enseigner au Oh-combien-célèbre Harry Potter ?**

Mon garçon, vous avez toujours su voir au-delà de mes plans rusés. Oui, ça l'est. Je pensais juste, en remarquant les regards que vous me lanciez dans la salle des professeurs hier, que je devrais vous demander comment vous vous sentiez.

 **C'était à propos de votre rendez-vous avec le professeur Quirrell… en tant que professeur de défences contre les forces du mal. Il y a quelque chose de particulier avec lui, plus que d'habitude cette année. Où a-t-il été pendant l'été ?**

Oh, vous avez remarqué aussi ? Je suis content de ne pas être le seul. Il était en Albanie, je pense.

 **L'Albanie.**

Est-ce important ?

 **Non. Et en ce qui concerne Harry Potter, je suis curieux de voir si mes suspicions sont fondées.**

Et quelles sont-elles ?

 **Qu'il sera arrogant et ne possédera aucun don pour les potions.**

Il a aussi le sang de sa mère, Severus, et elle était assez bonne en potions…

 **Seulement quand j'étais son partenaire. Elle pouvait suivre les instructions, mais l'art des potions requiert également le sens de la créativité, une volonté d'aller au-delà de la norme.**

Raison pour laquelle vous êtes si bon dans ce domaine. Je suis sûr qu'Harry vous prouvera que vous avez tort, mon cher garçon. Promettez-moi que vous lui donnerez au moins une chance ?

 **S'il montre des aptitudes, je serais surpris.**

Et impressionné ?

 **Pas nécessairement. Tout le monde peut ouvrir un livre.**

Je vois que je ne pourrai pas vous influencer là-dessus, alors permettez-moi de changer de sujet. Qu'avez-vous fait pendant vos vacances ?

 **J'étudiais.**

Je ne vous ai pas vu ?

 **J'étais à la maison.**

Vous êtes retourné à l'Impasse du Tisseur ?

 **La maison est vide depuis la mort de mon père. J'avais quelques affaires à régler.**

Avez-vous hérité de quelque chose ?

 **La maison.**

Je vois. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que votre père était mort.

 **Il s'est jeté d'un pont en juillet.**

Vraiment ? C'est… malheureux.

 **En effet. Les personnes qui l'ont vu avant ont dit qu'il était ivre mort. Comme d'habitude, donc. Il a rejoint ma mère à présent, donc je ne m'en préoccupe pas.**

Tout de même, c'était votre père, Severus. Vous êtes-vous donné un peu de temps pour faire votre deuil ?

 **Faire mon deuil n'a jamais été dans mes intentions. Pourquoi devrais-je pleurer pour lui ?**

… Parce qu'il était votre père ?

 **Monsieur le directeur, vous, de toute les personnes que je connaisse, êtes celle qui est le mieux informée sur mes sentiments à l'égard de mon père. Oui, il aimait ma mère, et oui, il nous a nourri. Malheureusement, sa relation avec l'alcool était bien plus profonde que sa relation avec moi ou ma mère. Je me mets également en devoir de vous rappeler que le surnom qu'il me donnait, son favori, était « le montre ». Je ne l'ai pas considéré comme un père depuis près de quinze ans. Donc, je ne suis pas triste qu'il soit mort. Je n'en n'ai pas été heureux car je ne souhaite la mort de personne, mais ce n'est en aucun cas un événement qui a changé ma vie.**

Je comprends. Bien... Je suis désolé pour vous, mais soulagé qu'on vous ai ôté ce fardeau, mon cher.

 **Je vous remercie.**

Vous avez dit que vous étiez en train d'étudier ? Quelque chose de particulier ?

Severus ? Vous ai-je offensé ?

 **Non, je rangeais simplement quelques livres. J'étudie l'amélioration d'une potion.**

Allez-vous me dire laquelle ?

 **Non. Pas avant d'avoir terminé mes recherches.**

Pourquoi, pensez-vous que je puisse voler vos idées ?

 **Absolument.**

Soyez sûr de venir au dîner, Severus. J'espère vous voir à chaque repas cette année.

 **Vous dites cela au début de chaque nouvelle année.**

Ah, mais vous n'avez aucune excuse cette fois. Je vous laisse trier vos livres, mon garçon.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;-)


	2. Harry Potter

Vous me lanciez encore de drôles de regards au dîner, Severus. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant qu'un simple regard ne peut pas me faire de mal ?

 **Oui.**

Oh, et un seul mot en guise de réponse ? Vous me vexez, mon cher. Qu'ai-je fait pour vous offenser, cette fois-ci ?

Je sais que vous êtes toujours là. Laissez-moi me mettre à votre place. Vous alliez bien au petit-déjeuner, en fait, vous avez presque ri à l'une de mes plaisanteries. Je ne vous ai pas vu à midi, ce dont je ne suis d'ailleurs pas content, et après vous avez eu… ah. Comment était le jeune Mr. Potter, Severus ?

Severus ?

 **Je pourrais simplement être allé à la salle de bain.**

Vous auriez pu. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait.

 **Et comment savez-vous cela ?**

Parce que je le sais. Et je sais que, à ce moment précis, vous êtes assis devant votre bureau. Il n'y a aucune copies dessus car vous avez déjà notées toutes celles que vous aviez données hier. Il y a un verre à moitié vide de firewhiskey près de votre main gauche et les phalanges de votre main droite sont étroitement enveloppées autour de votre plume, tellement que vous risquez de la casser – ne la cassez pas, Severus, ce cadeau était assez cher. Vous regardez ce morceau de parchemin comme s'il venait de vous insulter, bien que vos sourcils soient maintenant légèrement froncés parce que vous savez que tout ce que je dis est vrai.

 **Sortez de mon bureau, Dumbledore.**

Je suis le directeur. J'ai des yeux partout, vous savez. Mais ne changez pas de sujet, cher Severus. Comment était Harry ?

 **Terriblement incompétent.**

C'est assez dur.

 **Arrogant.**

Je ne pense pas.

 **Gâté.**

Certainement pas.

 **Obsédé par sa célébrité.**

Il m'a semblé être plutôt terre-à-terre.

 **Vous m'avez demandé _mon_ opinion !**

C'est vrai, mais votre opinion est uniquement basée sur vos préjugés, et pas ce que vous avez vraiment vu. Essayez de voir au-delà de votre rancune, Severus… c'est important. Harry n'est pas James. Harry est James et Lily, les deux combinés. Que penseriez-vous si je vous disais que je crois que vous êtes la copie exacte de votre père, Severus ?

Je vois que j'ai vu juste.

Ne m'ignorais pas, Severus.

C'est l'enfant de Lily aussi. C'était l'une de vos meilleures amies.

 **Je ne dis plus rien.**

Bien. Ne vous sentez pas offensé, je ne vous critique pas.

 **Si, c'est ce que vous faites.**

Je critique votre avis et la manière dont il a été formé. Je ne vous critique pas. Par exemple, j'ai lu votre nouvel article dans _The Potions's Weekly_ – j'ai adoré votre pseudonyme, au fait, le phénix – et c'était assez impressionnant. Pourquoi ne révélez vous pas votre véritable identité aux lecteurs ?

 **Je ne désire pas recevoir de courrier de fans.**

Ah. Vous ne désirez pas être le nouveau Gilderoy Lockhart, mon cher ?

 **Je ne peux pas imaginer quelque chose de pire. Avez-vous lu l'un de ses livres ?**

Vous n'êtes tout de même pas sur le point de me dire que vous êtes l'un de ses fans ?

 **J'insiste sur le fait que tout ce qu'il y raconte est imaginaire.**

Quoi, les livres ?

 **Non, ce dont parlent les livres. Je doute qu'il ait déjà vu un loup-garou.**

Je ne pense pas que vous devriez l'accuser d'une chose pareille. Et l'avez-vous déjà rencontré ?

 **Bientôt vous l'engagerez en tant que professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.**

Le trimestre a commencé depuis seulement trois jours et vous prédisez déjà que Quirinus nous quittera à la fin de l'année ? Vous avez passé trop de temps avec Sybil.

 **Aucun professeur de défenses conte les forces du mal ne reste plus d'un an.**

Raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas donné le poste pour l'instant. Quand vous commencerez à m'énerver, je vous le donnerai.

 **Merci pour ces mots réconfortants.**

Ah, mais vous êtes tellement bon dans l'enseignement des potions !

 **Je préférerais entraîner nos élèves à se défendre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je ne permettrais pas que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois se répète !**

Mais… pourquoi dites-vous une chose pareille ?

 **Quelle chose ?**

A propose de Voldemort ?

 **Pas de raison particulière.**

Severus, ne me mentez pas, je vous connais trop bien. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

 **Rien du tout.**

Vous parlez au présent. Pourquoi parlez-vous de Voldemort comme s'il était vivant ?

 **Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. C'était juste une hypothèse.**

Severus, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me dire ?

 **Non.**

Vraiment ?

 **Non.**

Absolument ?

 **J'ai fait un rêve, rien de plus.**

Quel genre de rêve ?

 **J'avais oublié de prendre un somnifère.**

Quel genre de rêve ?

 **Je m'étais occupé de quelques potions jusqu'à très tard, donc c'est probablement le mélange des deux qui a causé ça.**

 _Quel genre de rêve, Severus ?_

 **Je l'ai vu.**

Voldemort ?

 **Si vous insistez pour utiliser son nom.**

Personne d'autre ne peut lire ce parchemin. Sauf s'il est avec vous dans vos appartements maintenant, et j'en doute, il ne saura jamais. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ça en détails.

 **C'est assez vague.**

Severus.

 **Je fais des rêves de lui tout le temps, ce n'était rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.**

Ah, mais si, puisque cela vous dérange.

 **Je l'ai vu ici. A Poudlard. Il cherchait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi.**

Etrange.

 **Pas quand c'est ce qui vous effraye le plus.**

Pensez-vous qu'il soit ici ?

 **Non.**

Pensez-vous qu'il soit encore en vie ?

 **C'est quelque chose dont nous avons déjà parlé…**

Je vous posais la question à vous. Pensez-vous qu'il soit toujours en vie, Severus ?

 **Je ne crois pas à sa mort.**

J'enquêterai pour vous. Cela vous a clairement déstabilisé.

 **Oui.**

Je vous laisse vous reposer.

 **Monsieur le directeur ?**

Oui, Severus ?

 **Merci.**

De rien, mon garçon.


	3. Potions

Severus !

 **Monsieur le directeur !**

C'était plus émotif que d'habitude. Quelque chose a illuminé votre journée ?

 **Une avancée dans mes recherches.**

Félicitations. La recherche même dont vous refusez de me parler ?

 **Exactement.**

Me donnerez-vous un indice ?

 **Non.**

C'est cruel, Severus.

 **Y avait-il quelque chose de particulier dont vous vouliez discuter ?**

Est-ce qu'un vieil ami a forcement besoin d'une raison pour vous écrire ?

 **Je faisais référence à l'utilisation du point d'exclamation, que j'ai ensuite copié dans un but sarcastique.**

Je parlais avec Filius, un peu plus tôt.

 **Passionnant.**

Et il me parlait de l'une de ses nouvelles élèves – elle doit être dans votre classe de potions – Hermione Granger ?

 **Cheveux touffus, dents de lapin ?**

Celle-la même !

 **Oui, elle y est. Elle connaissait les réponses aux questions auxquelles Potter n'a pas su répondre.**

Mr. Potter, Severus. Filius me disait combien il trouvait que cette jeune fille était intelligente, et elle m'a rappelé quelqu'un.

 **Vraiment.**

Vous semblez désintéressé. Elle me rappelait... vous.

 **Eclairez-moi. Comment une fille aux cheveux touffus qui se trouve à Gryffondor peut-elle vous faire penser à moi ?**

Quand vous veniez d'arriver à Poudlard, tellement déterminé et enthousiaste, sachant toutes les réponses à toutes les questions. Vous aviez toujours votre main en l'air, si je me souviens bien.

 **En effet.**

Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

 **L'intelligence est plutôt rare chez les adolescents, monsieur le directeur.**

Quelle honte. De mon temps, lorsque vous étiez plus intelligent que les autres, vous étiez presque adoré.

 **Je peux imaginer que vous avez beaucoup apprécié cela, monsieur le directeur.**

C'était presque un compliment, suggérant que j'étais l'un d'eux.

 **Un compliment ? Je ne crois pas.**

Et pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au dîner ?

 **Parce que voulais continuer mes recherches.**

Vous savez que Poppy me tuera si vous ne prenez pas un peu de poids avant la fin du trimestre. Après votre examen à la fin de l'année dernière je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient quand elle a enfin eu fini de me crier que je ne prenais pas assez soin de vous.

 **Parce que je ne vais pas dîner ?**

Parce qu'elle peut pratiquement mettre ses mains autour de votre taille.

 **Quelle image merveilleuse, merci.**

Severus. Vous devez manger. Vous êtes peut-être incroyablement puissant et intelligent, mais vous êtes aussi humain.

 **Vraiment ?**

Oui.

 **Je ne suis pas d'accord.**

Je sais que les élèves pensent que vous êtes un vampire, mais je crois que c'est simplement dû au fait que vous ressembliez à une chauve-souris lorsque vous faites tourbillonner vos robes. Un jour d'ailleurs, il faudra que vous me donniez votre secret.

 **Je suis un vampire ?**

C'est la rumeur de cette année.

 **Les vampires sont des créatures palpitantes. Fascinantes.**

Je n'ai pas dit qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Mais vous m'avez fait dévier de mon sujet initial. Mangez quelque chose.

 **Je n'ai pas faim.**

Très bien.

 **Que faites-vous ?**

 **Monsieur le directeur ?**

Vous m'obligez à m'en occuper moi-même.

 **Qu'avez-vous fait à mon chaudron ? A un moment crucial !**

Je vous le redonnerai quand vous aurez mangé quelque chose. J'ai envoyé un elfe de maison avec de la nourriture pour vous.

 **Ma potion !**

Severus. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour ruiner votre potion. Je l'ai mise dans un endroit ou le temps n'existe plus.

 **Formidable. Du ragoût d'agneau.**

Je vais prétendre ne pas avoir entendu le sarcasmes dans vos mots. Voulez-vous que je descende pour vous obliger à avaler ? Parce que je peux le faire aussi.

 **Avec une fourchette ?**

Non. Une cuillère. Après vous avoir attaché à la chaise.

 **Vous êtes le Seigneur des Ténèbres déguisé, avouez-le.**

Non non, je doute que Tom vous encourage à manger.

 **En fait, il l'a fait. Mais ce qu'il m'a encouragé à manger fait parti de mes cauchemars.**

Avez-vous fait d'autres rêves ?

 **Oui, _Maître_.**

Je suis heureux de voir que vous savez à qui vous devez votre véritable loyauté, _serviteur_. C'était une blague, au fait. Vous devriez rire, c'était drôle. Est-ce que vous mangez ?

J **e sais. Et bien pourquoi ne me le dites vous pas, puisque vous êtes le grand Je-sais-tout** **ici** **?**

Je sais tout. Je vois tout. J'entends tout. Je suis satisfait, Severus. Je fais cela parce que je me préoccupe de votre bien-être, vous savez.

 **En effet.**

Je sais que vous aimez le ragoût d'agneau.

 **Oui.**

Bien. Mangez vite, et ensuite je vous rendrai votre chaudron !


	4. Potion ruinée

Severus, je suis désolé.

Je le suis. Vraiment.

Cela fait trois jours maintenant. Votre colère s'est peut-être calmée depuis ?

Je ne voulais pas me tromper en disant le sortilège.

Est-ce que vous allez au moins me répondre ?

S'il-vous-plaît ?

 **Vous l'avez ruinée.**

Je sais. Je suis désolé.

 **Quatre semaines de travail. Et tout un été passé à étudier.**

Je sais.

 **La moitié de mon salaire d'un mois en ingrédients.**

Je les remplacerai !

 **Cela aurait été la quintessence de ma carrière…**

Vous la referez !

 **Pas avec les mesures exactes que j'utilisais ! Pas avec les mêmes quantités ! Tout était une histoire d'expérimentation !**

Oh.

 **Un bézoar liquide. Facilement reproductible après avoir été créee une première fois. Rien qu'une goutte aurait pu ramener quelqu'un étant aux portes de la mort.**

Je suis désolé.

 **Je vous avais dit que c'était un moment crucial.**

Je pensais que je l'avais mise à un endroit où le temps n'avait pas d'effet dessus ! Vraiment ! Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose intentionnellement !

 **C'est bon. Je la referai.**

Severus.

 **Cela pourrait ne pas avoir fonctionné de toute façon.**

Puis-je vous aider ? Faire quelque chose ?

 **Non, merci.**

D'accord. Je vais vous laisser.

* * *

 **Monsieur le directeur ?**

Oui, Severus ?

 **Excuses acceptées.**


	5. Potter l'attrapeur

Maintenant, avant que vous ne me criez dessus, écoutez-moi un instant.

 **Pourquoi vous crierai-je dessus, monsieur le directeur ?**

Ah, Severus, je sais que vous êtes en colère.

 **Pourquoi serais-je en colère, monsieur le directeur ?**

Vous pouvez être très effrayant quand vous êtes énervé. En fait, voyez-vous, Minerva est venue me parler cette après-midi et -

 **Oh, je vois, Minerva a demandé. Cela parait-donc mieux, n'est-ce pas ?**

Severus… c'est ma décision… j'imagine votre regard et c'est assez effrayant.

 **Je ne suis pas en colère. Pour être complètement honnête, je suis tellement habitué à ce genre de comportement que j'y suis maintenant complètement immunisé.**

Severus.

 **Vous le savez, vous. Favoriser les Gryffondors parmi toutes les autres maisons.**

Je ne favorise _pas_ les Gryffondors. Elle m'a juste donné un argument assez persuasif.

 **Et laissez-moi donner le mien. _C'est la règle._**

Je peux contourner les règles si je le veux.

 **C'est briser les règles.**

Je suis le directeur.

 **En effet. Peut-être pouvez-vous briser d'autres règles ? Comme montrer un peu de respect envers Serpentard pour une fois ? Ou peut-être…**

… Autoriser un mangemort à enseigner à Poudlard ?

 **C'était cruel.**

Vous suggérez que je ne favorise que les Gryffondors. Cela aussi est cruel.

 **Vous le faites clairement. Mais je ne vais pas essayer de vous faire changer d'avis.**

Pourquoi pas ?

 **Parce que ce serait sans espoir. Je suis occupé ce soir, monsieur le directeur.**

Ne soyez pas comme ça…

 **J'ai clairement des choses de mangemort à faire.**

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

 **Mais c'est le fond de la question, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me voyez toujours comme un mangemort.**

Vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai.

 **Bonne nuit, monsieur le directeur.**

Severus. Je ne vous souhaiterai pas bonne nuit sur une note aussi négative. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis – je sais que vous n'êtes plus un mangemort. Ne pensez pas le contraire. Je vous tiens en très haute estime.

 **En effet.**

Je ne vous juge plus sur ce qui est tatoué sur votre bras. Je suis très heureux que vous enseigniez à Poudlard.

 **Bonne nuit.**

Dormez bien.

* * *

 **Vous aussi.**


	6. Un balais

**Un Nimbus 2000 ?**

Bon matin, Severus. Comment allez-vous, en cette belle journée ?

 **Un Nimbus 2000 ?**

Je crois que vous vous répétez.

 **Bon sang, Dumbledore !**

Severus, il n'y pas besoin d'être si rude ! Je suppose que vous faites référence à mon choix de balais pour le jeune Harry ?

 **Un Nimbus 2000. Et vous osez crier sur tous les toits que vous ne favorisez pas vos élèves ?**

 **Severus, si vous vouliez devenir attrapeur et avoir un Nimbus 2000, il fallait simplement le demander.**

Je hais les balais. Vous le savez.

Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Harry avait besoin d'un balais, et le seul que vendait le magasin était un Nimbus 2000.

 **Comme si vous pouviez me faire avaler ça. Vous savez juste que j'ai une meilleure équipe de Quidditch que la vôtre.**

Pas ma maison. Celle de Minerva.

 **Bien sûr. Quirrell prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.**

Quelle sorte de chose ?

 **Je crois qu'il essaye de voler la pierre.**

Pourquoi ?

 **Parce qu'il traîne dans les recoins sombres, arbore un air suspect, porte un turban peu attrayant et n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.**

Non non, vous ne comprenez pas ma question. Pourquoi voudrait-il la pierre ?

 **Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais.**

Severus, vous ne me faites pas assez confiance. Je crois toujours ce que vous me dites. Vous pouvez toujours vous confier à moi, vous le savez.

 **Je pense qu'il s'est ligué avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **Votre longue pause me fait comprendre que j'avais raison. Vous ne me croyiez pas.**

Non, je suis juste surpris. Abasourdi, pour être plus précis. C'est une accusation assez… conséquente – vous devez avoir une preuve ?

 **Pas encore.**

Alors je vous suggère d'en trouver une.

 **Et je vous suggère de garder l'oeil sur lui, Albus.**

Ah, l'utilisation de mon prénom. C'est sérieux, alors. Vous êtes sérieux. Vous pensez que Quirinus est au service de Voldemort.

 **Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui accuse sans raison.**

Je le sais bien, mon garçon. Je sais que vous devez être sérieux. Je vais, évidement, le surveiller de plus près. Je suppose que vous êtes impatient d'être à Halloween, puisque ce sont vos vacances favorites ?

 **Oh oui, cela me donne une véritable raison pour ressembler à une chauve-souris, à un vampire et d'être impoli avec tout malheureux qui croiserait mon chemin.**

Pensez-vous que vous serez un jour de nature joviale et poli, mon cher enfant ?

 **Je peux être jovial et poli.**

Oh, et merci pour la gentille petite surprise que vous avez glissé dans mon jus de citrouille ce matin. C'était très mangemort de votre part.

 **De rien.**

Cela m'a pris au moins quatre heures pour comprendre pourquoi les gens me regardaient de cette façon.

 **Mais, monsieur le directeur, vous étiez sublime avec les cheveux rose vif. Cela allait parfaitement avec vos horrible robes.**

J'ai rampé, plaidé votre pardon, réapprovisionné votre reverse d'ingrédients… Severus, pourriez-vous arrêter maintenant ?

… **Peut-être.**

Je vous remercie.

 **Ou peut-être devriez-vous faire attention à ce que vous mangez pour le déjeuner. Je dois aller en cour à présent, monsieur le directeur.**

Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que c'était à propos du déjeuner ?

Severus !

Severus ?


	7. Comme un enfant

**Pourquoi insistez-vous à me traiter comme un enfant ?**

D'où, puis-je demander, vient donc cette idée ?

 **Vous m'avez donné honte tout à l'heure, me parler ainsi devant tout le monde… C'était condescendant et… condescendant.**

Cela n'a jamais été dans mes intentions, Severus. Je pensais que vous appréciiez mon sens de l'humour ?

 **Vous êtes constamment en train de me tourner autour, de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, de me forcer à manger… Je comprends que vous ayez acheté ma vie, que vous me possédiez, mais je mérite certainement un peu de dignité ?**

C'est ce que vous pensez ? Que je vous possède ?

 **Vous _me_ possédez. Vous avez payé le ministre pour qu'il ne m'envoie pas à Askaban. Je le comprends. Je vous sers.**

Vous pensez que vous êtes un serviteur ?

 **Je le suis volontiers ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous cherchez à me nuire en me traitant comme un enfant !**

Severus. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez très attentivement. Vous n'êtes pas un serviteur. Je ne vous possède pas. Je ne vous ai pas acheté comme un quelconque objet. Il vrai que j'ai payé le ministère pour votre liberté, et je le referais des centaines de fois s'il le fallait, mais ce n'était pas pour vous acheter. Je suis blessé que vous me considériez comme quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable.

 **Mais je -**

Quant au fait que je « me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas » - ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé, mon garçon, si ce n'était pas simplement parce que je me soucie de vous ? Peut-être que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous le démontrer. Je _suis_ préoccupé par le fait que vous ne mangiez pas et que vous ne dormiez pas et que vous n'interagissiez pas avec les autres et soyez presque une ombre. Et si je vous taquine, c'est parce que je pensais que notre relation avait atteint un point où je pouvais me le permettre – vous savez que je ne ferais jamais rien dans le but de vous blesser. Ou de vous nuire. Ce n'a jamais été mon intention.

 **Je pensais que -**

Vous êtes extrêmement important pour moi, Severus. Je vous traite comme un enfant parce que dans un sens vous êtes un enfant. _Le mien._ C'est ainsi que je vous vois. Et cela ne changera jamais.

 **Je ne sais pas quoi répondre…**

Alors ne le faites pas. Vous n'avez pas à répondre, Severus. Juste à comprendre ce que j'essaye de vous dire.

 **Comment quelqu'un peut-il penser ça ?**

Penser quoi ?

 **Comment pouvez-vous voir cela… en moi ?**

Voir quoi ?

 **Quelque chose qui mérite… qu'on… s'en soucie ?**

Permettez-moi de vous demander : pourquoi ne devrais-je pas me préoccuper de vous ?

 **A cause de ce que je suis !**

Et qu'êtes vous ?

 **UN…**

Oui ?

 **Je suis un monstre.**

Non.

 **Un mangemort.**

Non.

 **J'ai blessé des gens ! J'ai tué des gens !**

Non.

 **Ne niez pas mon passé.**

C'est exactement ça. C'est votre « passé ».

 **Pardon ?**

Vous dites de vous que vous êtes un montre, un mangemort, un tortionnaire et un meurtrier… au présent ! Mais c'est votre passé !

 **C'est la même chose.**

Non. Non ! C'est une partie de votre vie qui appartient à au passé ! Vous êtes différent maintenant ! Vous n'êtes… vous n'êtes pas ça.

 **C'est une partie ce que je suis.**

Comment puis-je vous convaincre du contraire ?

Severus. Ai-je besoin de vous le dire ? C'est cela que vous attendez ?

 **Ne jouez pas avec mes émotions.**

Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Mais ce que je m'apprête à dire est extrêmement important. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer un mangemort.

 **C'est exactem -**

Mais je vous aime. Donc comment pourriez-vous être un mangemort ?

 **Je ne…**

Pensez-y et revenez me voir. S'il-vous-plaît. Pensez-y.


	8. Halloween

Severus ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous veniez déguisé au dîner d'Halloween ! Oh, attendez… vous ne l'étiez pas.

 **Très drôle, monsieur le directeur.**

Je plaisantais simplement avec vous, mon garçon ! Pensez-vous que quelqu'un a remarqué notre parchemin ?

 **Votre gribouillage est tellement subtil, monsieur le directeur – je pense qu'il reste peut-être cet élève de Poufsouffle au fond à gauche qui n'est pas au courant.**

Votre sens de l'humour ne connaît pas de limites.

 **En effet.**

Nous sommes assez éloignés, n'est-ce pas ? A table.

 **Où est Quirrell ?**

Bonne question.

 **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… quelque chose ne va pas…**

Que voulez-vous dire ?

 **Je vais juste -**

Severus ?

* * *

Bien joué, Severus. Il vous manque maintenant un morceau de jambe. Ingénieux.

 **Je pensais qu'il était en train d'essayer de voler la pierre.**

Oui, mais vraiment, mon garçon ? Etiez-vous obligé de provoquer Touffu ?

 **Le Cerbère n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.**

Vous auriez-pu mourir !

 **Vraiment ?**

Nous en avons discuté ! Je me soucie de vous ! Comment avez-vous pu vous comporter de manière si stupide ? _Vous auriez pu mourir !_

 **Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?**

Ce n'est pas le sujet. Avez-vous été voir Poppy ?

 **Oh, et lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai une énorme morsure sur la jambe ? Non merci.**

Vous devez voir quelqu'un.

 **Je l'ai bandé. Je suis bien équipé pour me soigner, monsieur le directeur.**

Je vais venir vous voir moi-même.

 **Il n'y a pas besoin ! Concentrez-vous sur ce qui est important – un troll a attaqué trois élèves et Quirrell a essayé de voler la pierre. Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait pu y parvenir ! Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.**

Je suis d'accord avec vous, Severus. Où en sommes-nous à présent ?

 **Nous avons un problème. A savoir – je pense qu'il essaye de voler la pierre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui signifie que ce dernier est actif.**

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est pour Voldemort, Severus ? Vous n'avez pas de preuve.

 **Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Pourquoi la voudrait-il, sinon ?**

Vous croyez que le retour de Voldemort est une explication plus logique que la simple cupidité humaine ?

 **Oui. Quirrell pourrait bien être faible et stupide et facilement tenté par ce genre de chose, mais il n'est pas cupide.**

Vous avez l'air d'en être bien sûr.

 **Je le suis.**

Alors je vais vous demander d'enquêter un peu plus sur son étrange comportement.

 **Quoi ? Pour que vous ne vous salissiez pas les mains ?**

Non, parce que vous êtes meilleur que moi dans ce domaine.

 **Ce doit être un domaine exclusivement reversé aux Serpentards. La logique, la perception…**

Je préfère dire que vous êtes désagréable comme à votre habitude et que surtout, vous n'attirez pas l'attention…

 **Est-ce vrai ?**

Je vois que vous n'avez pas compris ce que je vous ai dit il y a deux jours.

 **Et de quoi parlez-vous ?**

Ce que j'ai dit à propos de notre relation.

 **Je m'en souviens.**

Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

 **Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire.**

Oh. Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce donc ?

 **Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis encore ici ?**

Que voulez-vous dire ?

 **Ici. Avec vous ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que je n'ai pas encore démissionné, ou au moins que je ne sois pas parti ailleurs ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous autorise à me taquiner et à fourrer votre nez partout et à détruire mes potions ?**

… Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, Severus, mon cher.

 **Bien. Je le pense vraiment. Permettez-moi d'aller me reposer, monsieur le directeur.**

Et vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vienne voir votre jambe ? Je pourrais vous bichonner ? Nous vous mettrions au lit et nous pourrions mettre une musique apaisante et…

 **J'ai des limites.**

Je sais. Bonne nuit, mon cher Severus.

 **Bonne nuit.**


	9. Un autre visage

Severus ?

Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis presque trois jours. Vous n'êtes pas venu dîner, et j'ai l'impression que vous m'évitez.

Mais pas que moi. Tout le monde.

Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas entrer dans vos appartements ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que vous me fuyiiez de cette manière ?

Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher pour toujours. Que ferez-vous, lundi, quand vous devrez retourner enseigner ?

Quel est le problème ? Vous pouvez m'en parler. Vous le savez.

S'il-vous-plaît ?

Severus, ne soyez pas comme ça. Je pensais que nous étions au dessus de ce genre de chose. Que nous étions proches.

Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose d'inapproprié. Mais ne m'évitez pas, s'il-vous-plaît. Pas comme ça.

* * *

 **Monsieur le directeur. Je suis simplement préoccupé. Je donnerai cours lundi comme d'habitude. Severus.**

* * *

Préoccupé ? Préoccupé par quoi ? Est-ce que quelque chose se passe et que vous ne m'en parlez pas ? Parce que – je n'aime pas ça – ce n'est pas comme ça qu'est notre amitié, Severus. Ce n'est pas vous. Ce n'est pas normal.

Severus ?

Severus, je respecterai vos vœux, puisque vous voulez clairement être laissé seul, même si je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Quand vous serez prêt, venez me voir. Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte.

Mais je suis préoccupé.

Et aussi, je l'admets.

Vous me manquez.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Zeugma412 et Kenzo20 pour vos reviews !

Zeugma 412 : Combien de temps avant que Severus n'étrangle le directeur ? Bonne question ! Personnellement j'espère qu'il se retiendra, parce que ces deux-là sont justes adorables tous les deux ;-)

Kenzo20 : Heureuse de voir que cette fic' te fait le même effet qu'à moi ! Je l'ai lu et relu des dizaines de fois avant de commencer à la traduire, et je ne m'en lasse pas. Comme toi je suis une inconditionnelle de la relation Severus/Albus... raaah on ne s'en passe pas ^^


	10. Essais

**Monsieur le directeur. Je ne sais pas quel est le problème avec moi – je ne comprends pas -**

 **Je ne peux pas vous parler. Pourquoi le ferais-je, vous continuez à me traiter comme un enfant et je ne le supporte pas – même si c'est ainsi que vous montrez votre affection à ceux que vous aimez – ça ne** **va pas -**

 **Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je… J'aime que vous vous préoccupiez de moi et soyez continuellement en train de vous tracasser… pour moi… Cela fait du bien. Je n'avais jamais eu ça avant. Vous êtes un ami – je devrais être content – mais pourtant je passe tout ce temps à me tourmenter, à me demander si vous ne faites pas juste ça pour… m'utiliser…**

 **Je ne dépends de personne ! Je n'ai pas à l'être ! Les émotions que l'on porte fièrement en bandoulière sont pour les faibles, les fous, les idiots peut-être. Pourquoi partagerais-je mes sentiments avec vous, avec qui que ce soit ? Pourquoi auriez-vous le droit d'entrer dans ma vie privée et de jouer avec, alors que tout ce que je sais est que ceux qui aiment finissent toujours par partir ?**

 **Je ne veux pas juste devenir un souvenir. Je ne veux pas être oublié -**

 **Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous me disiez que vous « m'aimiez » ? Vous ne réalisez pas que le dire rend tout différent ? Cela change tout ! Je ne voulais pas que les choses changent !**

 **J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous parler en face. J'aimerais vous dire tout cela. J'aimerais pouvoir vous supplier que les choses ne changent pas. J'aimerais pouvoir vous supplier de ne pas dire ces mots et de ne** **pas les penser. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dépends émotionnellement de personne -**

 **Est-ce que je vous manque vraiment ? Parce qu'il y a des moments où vous me manquez aussi – mais je ne peux pas rivaliser avec les autres – je comprends que vous soyez occupé, et je ne veux pas vous déranger. Vous ne méritez pas -**

 **Mais vous m'offrez les meilleurs conseils. Le savez-vous ? Vous me donnez toujours les meilleurs conseils. Je pourrais me convaincre que vous m'aimez vraiment -**

 **C'est difficile à écrire. Je vous aime aussi -**

* * *

 **Monsieur le directeur.**

Severus ?

Ne me laissez pas en plan, mon garçon, vous ne m'avez pas donné de nouvelles depuis des jours. Y avait-il quelque chose que vous vouliez me dire ?

… Severus ?

 **Oui. Je veux vous dire quelque chose.**

Je vous écoute.

Êtes-vous toujours là ?

 **Votre potion est prête. Je vous la déposerai dans la soirée.**

C'est très gentil à vous, mon garçon. Merci.

 **De rien.**

Etait-ce tout, Severus ?

 **Tout ?**

Oui. Etait-ce tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

 **Oui.**

Très bien. Vous verrai-je au dîner ?

 **Certainement.**

Bien. Je suis impatient de vous voir.


	11. Chuchoter

Psst ! Severus !

 **Que voulez-vous, monsieur le directeur ? J'essaye de lire mon livre.**

Non non, vous devez chuchoter.

 **Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de chuchoter, je vous pris ?**

Parce que nous sommes assis à des côtés opposés de la salle des professeurs et que je ne veux pas qu'on entende notre conversation !

… **Monsieur le directeur … nous écrivons sur un parchemin…**

Peut-être devrions-nous utiliser une encre invisible ? Ou un code spécial ?

… **Avez-vous encore lu de la littérature moldue ?**

Peut-être que j'ai surtout vu Severus dans la salle des professeurs sur le point de lancer un Avada ?

 **Ce sera certainement le cas dans quelques instants !**

Chuchotez, mon garçon, _chuchotez !_

 **Non.**

 _Chuchotez !_

 **Très bien. Je chuchote. Vouliez-vous quelque chose de particulier ?**

Nos conversations n'ont pas toujours besoin d'avoir un but, mon garçon. C'est pour cela que nous sommes amis !

 **Parce que nous sommes inutiles ?**

Non. Parce que l'on peut simplement se parler l'un à l'autre.

 **Ou chuchoter ?**

Exactement ! Vous entrez dans le jeu !

 **Ou je me moque de vous.**

Seul vous pourriez oser vous moquer de moi ! Donc. Que lisez-vous ?

 **Un livre.**

Par le caleçon de Merlin, vraiment ? Un livre ? Vous êtes en train de… lire un livre ? Et donc ?

 **Ha ha.**

Cela semblait sarcastique. S'il-vous-plaît. Je suis intéressé par ce que vous lisez.

 **C'est un livre à propos de… la spiritualité.**

… Spiritualité ? Vous en êtes bien sûr ?

 **Et bien… c'est ce que suggère le titre donc… peut-être que je ne réfléchissais pas quand j'ai choisi de lire les premières… trois-cent pages… Et pourtant je n'ai toujours pas réalisé que ce n'est pas un livre à propos de magie noire ou de vampires.**

Oh, ne soyez pas si stéréotypé. Je ne critiquais pas, j'étais simplement intrigué !

 **En effet.**

Donc, avez-vous lu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

 **Pas vraiment.**

Rien dont nous puissions débattre ?

 **Non. Jusqu'à ce que -**

Severus ?

 **Quirrell.**

Comme je le vois, mon garçon. Êtes-vous obligé de le foudroyer du regard de cette manière ?

 **Pensez-vous que ce soit une coïncidence que je me sente malade chaque fois que je le vois ?**

Et bien, c'est une mode plutôt criarde, le turban, et cela vient de moi – qui, par ailleurs, n'a jamais essayé de porter un tel… haut-de-forme, peut importe combien cela me va bien, à moi… Vous êtes sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Hmmm.**

Quand vous écrivez « malade », que voulez-vous dire ?

 **Mal de tête pour la plupart du temps. Nausées.**

Avez-vous déjà eu ces symptômes avant ?

 **Oui.**

Quand ?

 **Dans le passé…**

Ne m'obligez pas à vous supplier, Severus. Quand ?

 **Parfois, quand il était très proche… il avait cet effet sur moi. Je pense que cela avait un rapport avec mon bras.**

Le présence de Voldemort ?

 **Ne -**

Désolé, j'avais oublié. Tout le monde n'est pas effrayé par neuf lettres écrites sur un papier – je plaisante – mais c'est certainement psychologique ? Il ne peut _pas_ être là. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous vous tourmentez trop ?

 **Peut-être. Ils sont puissants cependant.**

Quoi donc ?

 **Mes symptômes.**

Je vois. Avez-vous déjà essayé de parler à Quirrell ?

 **Non. Parce que dans le cas où il est vraiment du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne suis pas sûr que suggérer que je suis l'homme de main de Dumbledore soit une très bonne idée.**

Je suppose que non.

 **Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous voulez chuchoter, toute cette suspicion…**

Exactement ! Chuchoter ! De l'encre invisible ! Mettons cela en œuvre immédiatement !

 **Puis-je, peut-être, finir mon livre ?**

Oui, je vous donne ma permission. Profitez-en, mon cher Severus.

 **C'est ce que je ferai.**


	12. Il a essayé de tuer Potter !

**Il a essayé de tuer Potter !**

Pardon ?

 **Il a essayé de tuer Potter ! Sur son balais ! Pendant le match d'aujourd'hui ! Il a ensorcelé le Nimbus !**

Ralentissez, Severus, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

 **Ecoutez ! Quirrell a jeté un sort au balais de Potter.**

J'ai entendu, en effet, que le jeune Potter avait eu quelques problèmes durant le match -

 **Et c'est grâce à moi qu'il est encore en vie !**

Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ?

 **Parce que j'ai contrecarré le sortilège ! Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un mette le feu à mes robes…**

Mette le feu à vos robes ?

 **Et fasse tomber Quirrell. Le sortilège s'est brisé et il a su que je protégeais Potter.**

Donc. On dirait que le doute n'est plus permis.

 **Dans notre école ! Notre propre école ! Albus, vous devez vous occuper de lui.**

Non. Pas encore.

 **Pourquoi ? Il essaye de tuer le garçon !**

Mais il n'a pas réussi.

 **Il essayera de nouveau.**

Nous serons mieux préparés.

 **Je vais arbitrer le prochain match !**

… Que venez-vous de dire ?

… **Rien du tout.**

Vous venez de vous porter volontaire pour arbitrer le prochain match de Quidditch. Severus, des miracles se produisent toujours...

 **Je voulais dire -**

Non non non, je sais ce que vous vouliez dire. Je vais m'assurer que vous ayez un beau nouveau balais. Voulez-vous aussi un Nimbus 2000, mon garçon ?

 **Qu'avions-nous dit à propos du paternalisme et de la condescendance ?**

Que je devais l'éviter ?

… **Cependant. Je crois qu'il serait prudent que vous soyez là au prochain match. Il n'essayera pas de blesser Potter si vous êtes présent.**

Bien sûr. Au fait, s'il-vous-plaît, essayez de ne pas tomber de votre balais – Je me souviens lorsque vous étiez un nouveau professeur et que Rolanda vous avait défié – et vous -

 **Oui, je vous remercie, monsieur le directeur.**

\- Votre tête lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé à l'infirmerie que vous avez réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé !

 **Monsieur le directeur.**

Désolé. Je suis fier de vous, mon garçon.

 **Pourquoi ?**

Vous avez mis vos préjugés de côté pour le plus grand bien.

 **Mais je le déteste toujours. Je ne souhaite pas sa mort, c'est tout.**

Et bien, c'est un début…

 **Qu'il soit exclu, oui, peut-être...**


	13. Le miroir du Rised

Vous avez regardé !

 **Et bien, bonjour, monsieur le directeur. Comment allez-vous, en ce froid et beau matin ?**

Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous en approcher !

 **Les oiseaux chantent…**

Je vous avais dit que c'était dangereux !

 **Le ciel et d'un bleu splendide…**

Cela pourrait vous rendre fou !

 **Les arbres perdent leurs feuilles et se préparent pour le grand froid…**

Severus Tobias Snape !

 **Vous m'avez appelé ?**

Je vous avais dit de ne pas regarder dans le miroir du Rised !

 **Ah oui, le miroir du Rised. Du désire, vous voulez dire ? Quel objet fascinant.**

… Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

 **Je faisais juste semblant d'être vous.**

Avec succès, à ce que je vois. Et bien, arrêtez ça. Donc, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **Qu'est-ce qu'est _quoi_? **

Severus. Votre désir le plus profond ?

 **Oh. Vous aimeriez savoir, n'est-ce pas ?**

Mais bien sûr… Je vous dirais le mien… si vous me dites le vôtre…

 **Une telle phrase venant de vous me surprend. En plus, je connais déjà le vôtre.**

Est-ce vrai ?

 **Oui.**

Comment pourriez-vous savoir ce que moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, moi, le grand et magnifique… voit dans le miroir du Rised ?

 **Ah. Je vais vous le dire.**

Comment ?

 **Je suis un espion. Pourquoi abandonnerais-je mes vieilles habitudes ?**

Vous m'avez suivi ! Alors, que voyez-vous ?

Severus ?

 **Des chaussettes ?**

Vous m'avez fait cracher mon thé au citron ! Vous ne voyez certainement pas des chaussettes !

 **Ah, Albus, vous en savez tellement peu sur ma personne.**

Je ne connais peut-être pas tous les aspects de votre personnalité Severus, mais je sais que vous ne voyez pas des chaussettes.

 **Bien.**

Donc, que voyez-vous ?

 **Si je vous le dis, me promettez-vous de ne jamais le dire à personne, _jamais ?_**

Je le promets.

 **Sur votre vie ?**

Oui, sur ma vie.

 **Vous le jurez ?**

Oui !

 **Feriez le Serment Inviolable ?**

Dites-le moi, cela commence à me préoccuper.

 **Très bien. Je vois le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

Oh, mais bien sûr. Vous le voyez vaincu, avec le plus grand bien triomphant de lui.

 **Non.**

… Alors que voyez-vous ?

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Victorieux. Il a pris le contrôle du monde magique, remis les moldus et nés-moldu à leur place, tué Potter et est incroyablement puissant.**

… Severus…

 **Et puis il y a moi – son lieutenant – son bras droit -**

Arrêtez-ça. Ce n'est pas drôle.

 **Pourquoi pas ? N'y suis-je pas autorisé ?**

Non. Vous ne l'êtes pas.

 **Je pensais que c'était pour cette raison que nous étions amis ?**

Severus, si le Ministère lisait ces mots – ils vous jetteraient à Askaban -

 **Non, ils le feraient pas.**

Severus !

 **Je sais qu'ils ne le feraient pas parce que j'ai un protecteur particulièrement talentueux qui a juré de me garder sain et sauf.**

Severus, Voldemort ne pourra pas – oh. Merci.

 **De rien.**

Donc, c'est presque Noël.

 **Oh non.**

Ce qui veux dire…

 **Non.**

… Que je vais devoir penser à votre cadeau de Noël !

 **Il n'y en a vraiment pas besoin, monsieur le directeur, après l'année dernière, je pense que…**

Certainement pas, mon cher garçon. Je trouverai quelque chose qui soit tout aussi parfait.

 **J'en suis ravi.**

Excellent !

 **Ah, et aussi, pour votre information. Je n'ai pas regardé dans le miroir du Rised.**

Mais… je vous ai vu sortir de la pièce, l'air plus préoccupé que d'habitude…

 **Oui. Je me suis arrêté devant, mais je n'ai pas retiré le drap. Parfois, même si cela peut sembler impensable, incroyable… je vous écoute vraiment pendant les réunions du personnel.**

Oh, mais je pensais que vous concentriez votre attention sur moi (me regarder...) – ou Quirrell – ou la chaise d'en face – ou le tapis – ou la cheminée – ou le plafond – ou – oh, je n'aime pas ce regard, Severus.

 **Vous avez bien raison.**

Ah, la cloche. Vous êtes sauvé.

 **Peut-être que _vous_ l'êtes, monsieur le directeur. **

Profitez de votre prochaine classe, mon cher. Maintenant… où sont mes aiguilles à tricoter ?


	14. Une question de la plus haute importance

Severus ! Vite ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! C'est terriblement important !

… **Comment êtes-vous parvenu à faire hurler ce parchemin jusqu'à ce que je me lève ?**

Oh, une histoire de bon timing et de quelques sortilèges. Maintenant, Severus, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

 **J'espère que cela vaut le coup, monsieur le directeur, il est onze heure et demi du soir. Par exemple – les mangemorts attaquent-ils le château ?**

Et bien – non -

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il de retour ?**

… Certainement, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je -

 **Potter est-il tombé de son balais ?**

Non…

 **Potter s'est-il fait manger par le Cerbère ?**

Severus !

 **On peut toujours espérer…**

Non, ce n'est aucune de ces choses mais la réponse est tout aussi importante -

 **Bien. Alors ?**

Et bien – cela peut sembler simple, mais ce serait trompeur – rayures ou pois ?

… **Quoi ?**

Rayures… ou… pois ?

 **Vous m'avez réveillé à onze heures et demi du soir d'un sommeil profond dû à un brassage de potions prolongé, une surcharge de travail, le fait de devoir protéger les élèves de Quirrell, un sommeil que j'attendais depuis des lustres, un sommeil que j'étais presque obsédé de retrouver enfin, pour lequel j'ai travaillé incroyablement dur sur ma relaxation – POUR ME PARLER DE TRICOT ?**

Mais pas n'importe quel tricot ! _Le_ tricot que je vais vous offrir à Noël !

* * *

Severus, vous réalisez que si vous jetez le parchemin au feu dans un excès de rage, il se duplique simplement, n'est-ce pas ?


	15. Une drôle d'habitude

**J'ai entendu quelque chose d'intéressant, monsieur le directeur.**

Oh Merlin. Je m'excuse, mon garçon, je ne savais pas que vous m'observiez…

 **Pardon ?**

Oh – attendez – vous ne vouliez pas dire – heu – peu importe !

 **De quoi parlez-vous donc, monsieur le directeur ?**

Rien ! Rien du tout ! Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

 **Votre trio de Gryffondors parler d'un certain Nicolas Flamel.**

Est-ce vrai ? Comme c'est étrange !

 **En effet. Et aussi, monsieur le directeur ?**

Oui, Severus, mon Serpentard préféré ?

 **Je sais que vous chantez sous la douche…**


	16. Son protecteur

Severus…

 **Allez-vous chanter pour moi ?**

… Ce n'est pas encore Noël, mon garçon! Vous savez que je ne chante qu'à Noël.

 **Dans ce cas, continuez.**

Formidable, je suis content que vous soyez de bonne humeur !

 **Vouliez-vous quelque chose de particulier ?**

Je voulais vous dire quelque chose.

 **Et bien ?**

Je voulais vous rassurer.

 **Me rassurer de quoi ?**

Je sais que vous êtes préoccupé. A propos de Voldemort. Et je voulais vous dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vous atteindre ici.

… **Je ne suis pas…**

Si, vous l'êtes. Je sais pourquoi. Mais vous êtes ici avec moi, maintenant. Vous m'avez fait une promesse solennelle, il y a fort longtemps. Vous m'avez promis que vous feriez ce que je vous dirais, et je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais je vous ai fait une promesse aussi. J'ai promis de vous garder sain et sauf. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu.

 **Monsieur le directeur, je ne suis pas préoccupé -**

C'est juste pour que vous le sachiez. Dans le cas ou vous auriez des cauchemars par exemple. Il ne peut pas vous faire de mal. Je ne l'autoriserai pas.

 **Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars.**

Bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez aller en cours, et j'ai quelque chose à aller acheter à Pré-au-Lard. Avez-vous une idée de ce que Minerva pourrait aimer pour Noël ?

… **Un collier pour chat ?**

D'où vous vient ce sens de l'humour ?

 **Monsieur le directeur.**

Oui ?

 **Vous le pensiez vraiment… vous… ce que vous avez dit…**

Oui. Je le pensais vraiment. Bien sûr que je le pensais vraiment. Oh, cela me donne une idée pour votre cadeau de Noël. Je dois y aller.

… **Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un cadeau…**

Mais si ! Tout le monde a besoin d'un cadeau ! Allez enseigner. J'ai quelques courses à faire...


	17. Et moi, vous, monsieur le directeur

Severus… mon cher Severus. L'homme qui nous surprend tous, qui est revenu des ténèbres, déterminé à oeuvrer pour le bien. Je n'ai jamais été plus chanceux que lorsque nos chemins se sont croisés – et je suis reconnaissant qu'ils l'aient fait. Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir donné une seconde chance. J'ai besoin de vous.

 **Et moi, de vous, monsieur le directeur.**

Vous savez, il y a des jours où je vous regarde et où je pense que vous ne pouvez pas être la personne que j'ai rencontré il y a tant d'années… avec un visage si sombre. Et pourtant, j'ai appris tellement de choses sur vous – et je vous ai même vu sourire – et je comprends que vous êtes peut-être cette même personne. Mais vous êtes plus fort, meilleur, vous êtes un témoignage du bien sur cette terre. Je me soucie beaucoup de vous.

 **Et moi, de vous, monsieur le directeur.**

Mais parfois vous m'énervez. Parfois, je vois votre stupidité et je me demande, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors que vous êtes tellement têtu, est-ce que je continue à angoisser dès que vous faites quelque chose? Je pourrais m'en moquer. Votre sens de l'humour, tellement sarcastique… parfois, c'est ce que je ne veux pas entendre. Parfois, je pourrais vous détester. Vouloir m'éloigner de vous.

… **Et moi, de vous, monsieur le directeur.**

Mais savez-vous ce qui est le plus important ?

 **Quoi ?**

Je vous aime, Severus Snape – pour ce que vous avez été et pour ce que vous êtes maintenant – et pour ce que vous serez dans le futur. Je vous aime, Severus.

… **Et moi, vous, monsieur le directeur.**

* * *

J'ai cette fois dû beaucoup modifier le texte originel. Au départ, les répliques de Severus, sauf le "Quoi", sont uniquement "And I, you, Headmaster". Seulement cela n'aurait pas eu de sens ici, en français. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû modifier et ajouter quelques phrases.

Merci pour vos reviews !

PS : The Half Mad Muggle a écrit ce chapitre dans un contexte bien particulier : la fin de la saga Harry Potter, en juin 2011.


	18. Petits problèmes

_Deck the Hall with boughs of holly – fa la la la la – la la la la !_

 **Êtes-vous obligé de faire cela chaque année, monsieur le directeur ?**

Absolument, mon cher Severus ! Je tiens à vous transmettre l'esprit de Noël ! Oh, et avez-vous aimé ce que j'ai fait à votre chambre ?

… **Je suis dans la salle des professeurs. Qu'avez-vous fait à mes appartements ?**

Il faut vraiment que vous essayiez les sablés qu'a ramené Minerva – sa sœur les lui a envoyés – ils sont tout simplement délicieux.

 **Ne changez pas de sujet, Dumbledore. Qu'avez-vous fait à mes appartements ?**

J'ai simplement amélioré la décoration. Juste un peu.

 **Dois-je déjà préparer mes yeux, me souvenant de ce qu'ils ont subi la dernière fois que vous vous êtes pris pour un décorateur d'intérieur ?**

Severus. Quand vous m'avez dit que le magenta et le jaune vous faisaient sortir les yeux de la tête, je pensais que c'était simplement de l'humour ! Comment étais-je supposé savoir que vous étiez sérieux ?

 **Et quand ne suis-je pas « sérieux » ?**

… C'est vrai. Je vous promets que je n'ai pas été aussi radical cette fois-ci. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez lorsque vous l'aurez vu.

 **Je suis incroyablement tenté d'aller constater le cataclysme, mais je sens qu'ensuite je vais devoir vous tuer et je suis bien trop confortablement installé en ce moment.**

Dans la salle des professeurs ? Confortablement installé ? Les miracles ne cessent jamais tout à fait, Severus !

 **En effet.**

Quand vous verrai-je demain ? Après le dîner, comme d'habitude ?

 **Oui. Je suppose que vous voudrez que j'assiste au repas de Noël ?**

Mais bien sûr ! Je sais combien vous aimez la dinde, Severus. Et je suis plutôt excité de vous donner votre cadeau, cette année. Je suis sûr que cela ira parfaitement avec le reste de votre garde-robe !

 **Merlin. Je vous ai bien dit que je détestais les tricots, n'est-ce pas ?**

C'est quelque chose que j'ai dû oublier… le grand âge, vous savez, mon garçon. Cela diminue la mémoire.

 **En effet.**

Vous étiez censé être en désaccord avec moi !

 **Cela ne peut pas être pire que le cadeau de l'année dernière…**

Severus ! Je pensais que les sous-vêtements avec des serpents verts étaient plutôt amusants !

 **Je me demande toujours comment vous avez fait pour avoir exactement la bonne taille, Dumbledore.**

Oh, et bien, je crois que je me souviens de cette nuit sauvage il y a quatre ans, et de tout le Firewhiskey, vous devez aussi vous en rappeler… Votre regard est terrifiant, je devrais arrêter.

 **C'est avisé.**

Je ne fais que plaisanter, Severus !

 **Juste avant que vous continuiez à suggérer certaines… choses, monsieur le directeur, puis-je vous rappeler une certain éruption cutanée à un certain endroit et d'un certain directeur ayant besoin d'un certain Maître des Potions pour la soigner car cela lui causait un certain inconfort ? Qui plus est, je prévois de boire ce soir, donc ma langue pourrait se délier malencontreusement demain matin – à vous de choisir si vous voulez toujours continuer…**

Je me disais justement… nous devrions changer de sujet, mon garçon.

 **Je suis d'accord.**

Vous êtes vraiment un Serpentard.

 **En effet. C'est l'un de mes nombreux talents.**

Comme celui de savoir garder les secrets ? Bien sûr…

 **Je me demande qui dans cette salle serait intéressé de connaître le _petit_ problème d'Albus Dumbledore. **

Je me rends.

… **Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?**

Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

 **Non. Mais je me rappelle la gueule de bois, tiens.**

Je me souviens de vous tombant endormi sur mon sofa. Je vous ai entouré d'une couverture et je suis allé au lit. Le lendemain, vous étiez très amusant. Cela vous apprendra à jouer au jeu du Qui-boira-le-plus avec Albus Dumbledore.

 **Pour un sorcier si sage et puissant – vous avez un sens de l'humour très enfantin.**

Vous êtes trop gentil, mon cher. J'accepte le compliment. Aussi palpitante que cette conversation a pu être, je dois y aller – je devais déjà être avec le ministre il y a une heure. Rendez-vous au dîner, Severus. Joyeux réveillon à vous !

 **Un très joyeux réveillon de Noël à vous aussi, monsieur le directeur.**


	19. Lumières de fées

Severus ! Severus ! Joyeux Noël !

 **Vuos aussi.**

Est-ce une faute d'orthographe ?

 **Non.**

Ça l'est. A moins que vous essayiez de créer un nouveau langage ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas, mon garçon.

 **Laissez-moi. Maux de tête.**

Votre écriture est épouvantable, Severus. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Quelqu'un a ouvert le cadeau de Minerva assez tôt cette année.

 **Et l'a fini. Complètement.**

Ah. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas de votre humeur habituelle, alors ? J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de boire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir vous tenir debout chaque Noël, Severus.

 **Pas envie de lire. Chaque année.**

Et les potions ?

 **Non. Sinon j'en aurais pris une, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je suppose que cela aurait été logique. Et ce que moi et mon humeur guillerette devraient venir et vous tenir compagnie ?

 **Non. Je dois me laver. Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

Je suis moins enthousiaste.

 **Pourquoi ma chambre est-elle rouge est verte ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mes yeux…**

C'est mon petit plaisir de Noël, vous vous souvenez, Severus, la décoration intérieure ? Les lumières ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? Les moldus les appellent des « lampes à fées » ! Severus ? Êtes vous toujours là ? Je devrais certainement descendre et vérifiez si vous allez bien…


	20. Vomissements et colliers pour chat

_Albus ? Joyeux Noël._

Minerva ! Joyeux Noël !

 _Je déteste ce genre de parchemin._

Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que je les utilise avec Severus, principalement. J'aime écrire en privé. Nous avons utilisé de l'encre invisible il y a une semaine – c'était assez divertissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à… oh, peu importe. Tiens, en parlant de Severus…

 _Le devons-nous ?_

Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de lui donner une bouteille de whisky ? Je vous ai dit l'année dernière de ne pas lui donner d'alcool.

 _Je donne de l'alcool à tout le monde, Albus._

Oui, merci, au fait. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le mien – la gorgée que j'ai prise à minuit – cependant, quelqu'un d'autre ne sait pas en prendre _qu'_ _une seule_ gorgée !

 _Oh mon dieu._

Cela ne sonne pas particulièrement sympathique, Minerva.

 _Albus, il fait ça chaque année – peut-être devriez-vous juste arrêter de vous soucier de chacun de ses faits et gestes ?_

Minnie. Il y a clairement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez ce garçon. Pour quelle autre raison boirait-il une telle quantité d'alcool le soir de Noël, sinon ?

… _Avez-vous essayé de lui demander ?_

Oui. Et il se referme comme une huître. Il ne refuse pas de répondre à grand-chose – juste à ça.

 _Albus, vous devez arrêter d'être si concerné par son état. Peut-être que Severus aime simplement s'enivrer à Noël ?_

C'est la dixième année que je suis descendu à ses appartements et l'ai trouvé complètement ivre. Je l'ai mis au lit…

 _Vous avez fait quoi ?_

Et nettoyé sa chambre, mais il a évidemment trouvé un moment pour vomir sur mes plus belles robes.

 _Albus…_

Cela me rend très en colère.

 _Alors parlez-lui. Pas à moi. Lui._

Non. Ce n'est qu'un jour par an, mais…

 _Vous vous dégonflez._

Vous savez, il m'a dit que je devrais vous offrir un collier pour chat à Noël…

 _Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

Je vais descendre à sa chambre pour mettre un peu plus de lumière. Et peut-être de la musique. Et chanter. Bruyamment.

 _C'est une idée fabuleuse._

Evidemment, ma chère Minerva.

 _Un collier pour chat ! Je lui donnerai un collier pour chien enragé… oui, c'est ça…_

Faites-donc.

* * *

 **Monsieur le directeur.**

Severus ! Comment allez-vous ?

 **Ma tête est douloureuse. Je suppose que c'est vous qui m'avez mis au lit ?**

Oui ! A… onze heures et demi ce matin.

 **Et je suppose que c'est vous qui avait allumé le phonographe plutôt fort?**

Coupable !

… **Et les guirlandes ?**

On vous voit mieux avec, je trouve, Severus…

 **Et le gui ?**

Vous pourriez avoir eu de la chance, Severus…

 **Laissez-moi, espèce de vieux pervers.**

Ah, Severus. Un très joyeux Noël à vous aussi. Venez-vous dîner ?

 **La simple vue de la nourriture me donne envie de vomir.**

Encore ?

… **Désolé.**

Un jour, nous en parlerons. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Lavez-vous et venez me voir. Je promets d'être plus calme que d'habitude. Je veux passer Noël avec vous.

 **Oui, monsieur le directeur.**

Oh, mais… Severus… la prochaine fois que vous sentez votre estomac se retourner, prévenez-moi, d'accord ? Un instant aurait suffi.

 **J'ai dit que j'étais désolé…**

Je le sais, mon Serpentard préféré. Venez maintenant, que je vous donne votre cadeau de Noël.

 **J'arrive.**

Et Severus ?

 **Oui ?**

J'éviterais Minerva si j'étais vous…


	21. Slogans

**Monsieur le directeur. J'ai parlé à Quirrell dans la soirée.**

Vous veillez très tard, Severus…

 **Tout comme vous.**

J'ai du travail de directeur à terminer. Quelle est votre excuse ?

 **Quirrell.**

Ah. Je vois. Que lui avez-vous dit ?

 **Rien d'important…**

Laissez-moi réfléchir. L'avez-vous insulté ?

 **Non… Oui.**

Quoi d'autre ? … Lui avez-vous demandé à qui il était véritablement loyal ?

… **Peut-être ?**

Oh, et bien sûr, votre célèbre slogan.

 **Quel est mon slogan ?**

Vous me l'avez dit à de nombreuses occasions – généralement lorsque je me « mêle » de ce qui ne me regarde pas ou lorsque vous êtes de mauvaise humeur.

 **Et que dis-je ?**

Comme par exemple si je disais à quel point vous êtes misérable quand vous avez une gueule de bois – pauvre Severus, quasiment incapable de bouger parce que sa tête lui fait tellement mal – et les choses que vous m'avez dites lorsque vous étiez complètement -

 **Vous ne voulez pas faire de moi votre ennemi, Dumbledore.**

Ahah ! C'est bien ce que vous lui avez dit ?

 **Oui.**

C'est votre slogan.

 **Comment ? Je ne dis pas ça à tout le monde ! Et en parlant de slogan, quel est le vôtre ?**

Oh – quelque chose à propos de la beauté du monde magique, la majesté de Poudlard et le don de l'apprentissage, et quelque chose qui concerne ma puissance et combien je suis incroyablement -

… **« Voulez-vous un sorbet au citron ? »**

Très drôle, Severus. Qu'a dit Quirrell ?

 **Il n'a rien dit. Il a bégayé.**

… Il est toujours en train de bégayer, Severus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille s'en moquer.

 **Ne pas se moque d'un homme qui est lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?**

En êtes-vous sûr ?

 **Je peux le _sentir_ !**

Très bien, je sais que vous le pouvez. Je sais. Severus, sans preuve, je ne peux pas…

 **Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? Le dévoiler devant l'école entière ? Poudlard fermerait et vous seriez renvoyé simplement pour lui avoir permis de se promener dans les couloirs…**

Vous marquez un point, Severus.

 **Je ne crois pas que vous écoutez ce que je dis, monsieur le directeur !**

J'ai écouté, et je vous dis une fois de plus que je ne ferai rien pour le moment. Gardez un œil sur lui sans pour autant l'insulter.

… **Oui, monsieur le directeur.**

Ne soyez pas comme ça – je m'inquiète pour vous – si Voldemort apprend que vous n'êtes plus de son côté, il vous détruira. Mais cela n'arrivera pas.

 **Je ne l'autoriserai pas à revenir.**

Je sais que vous pouvez être très têtu quand vous êtes déterminé, Severus. S'il-vous-plaît, écoutez-moi maintenant. _N_ _e faites rien de stupide._

 **Très bien. Merci encore pour les gants, monsieur le directeur, ils sont magnifiques.**

De rien, comme je vous l'ai dit l'année dernière – je sais que vous avez besoin de vous protéger, parfois – et j'ai aussi vu les brûlures sur vos mains.

 **Je suis soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas tricotés.**

J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé votre cadeau – surtout en sachant que vous détestez tricoter – mais vous m'avez écouté et donné quelque chose que je voulais vraiment. Faisons-nous quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Je peux vous offrir une revanche aux échecs, puisque vous avez perdu hier -

 **J'étais distrait !**

Bien sûr ! C'est une excuse. Battu en vingt coups, Severus, peut-être votre défaite la plus spectaculaire -

 **Vous ne voulez pas faire de moi votre ennemi, Dumbledore.**

Ah, Severus, mon cher garçon. Vous savez que je n'ai qu'une réponse à ça.

 **Et** **bien ?**

"Voulez-vous un sorbet au citron ?"


	22. Amour non partagé

Désolé pour cette pause ! Période d'examens oblige. Enjoy!

* * *

Severus, mon garçon ! Profitez-vous du fait que vous êtes actuellement la personne la plus impopulaire de tout le personnel ?

 **Merci de me le rappeler – Je crois que je suis peut-être même moins populaire que Sybill en ce moment.**

… Vous réalisez que les gens pensent que vous faites cela parce que vous avez peur que Gryffondor batte Serpentard ?

… **Oui.**

Si seulement ils savaient…

 **Monsieur le directeur.**

Mais bien sûr. Vous ne me laisserez pas révéler ce qui est de meilleur en vous. C'est une honte, Severus, une véritable honte.

 **Je préfère qu'on me considère comme la cruelle chauve-souris des donjons plutôt qu'un homme qui a souffert d'amour non partagé.**

Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

 **Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.**

Ah, mais Severus, je sais très bien que que c'est, d'être amoureux de quelqu'un et d'être le seul à l'être.

… **Pardon ?**

Mais cela ne m'a pas fait devenir un homme qui préfère s'en prendre aux enfants, cependant.

 **Qui était-elle ?**

… Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr que c'est un « elle » ?

 **Quoi ?**

Est-ce que votre balais est prêt ? Je suppose que vous vous êtes entraîné à voler depuis que vous m'avez fait part de vos intentions d'arbitrer le match ?

 **Avez-vous vu la manière dont Quirrell m'a regardé dans la salle des professeurs quand vous avez annoncé la nouvelle ?**

Non. J'étais plus préoccupé par Minerva et la façon dont elle _vous_ regardait.

 **Je suis tout à fait confiant quant à mes capacités de vol, monsieur le directeur. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, mes réelles intentions seront révélées au grand jour.**

Très bien. J'oubliais que vous pouvez voler sans balais. A moins que vous ne tombiez et que vous vouliez que je vous rattrape… comme j'ai dû le faire… la dernière fois…

… **Oui, merci. Serez-vous présent ?**

Bien sûr. Je vais vous laisser – il est presque temps d'aller dîner.

 **Monsieur le directeur. Qui était-il ?**

Je pense que peut-être votre brillant intellect peut le deviner par lui même, Severus.

 **Je vois. Je suis désolé. Il ne vous méritait pas.**

Vous en êtes sûr ?

 **Affirmatif.**

Merci, mon cher Severus. Rendez-vous au dîner.


	23. Diamant noir

Severus !

… **Monsieur le directeur.**

Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui, mon garçon ?

 **La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, nous étions le 28 décembre. C'était il y a… six heures.**

C'était une question réthorique, mon cher garçon. Une autre - cette fois qui n'est plus réthorique - question. Êtes-vous excité ?

 **« Excité » n'est pas un mot appartenant à ma liste de vocabulaire, monsieur le directeur.**

Menteur.

 **Touche-à-tout.**

Vous marquez un point. Non, non, ce que je veux dire c'est – que vous devez être excité ! Êtes-vous nerveux ?

 **Non.**

Vos paumes sont-elles déjà humides ?

 **Monsieur le directeur.**

Votre estomac ne tient-il plus en place parce que de magnifiques créatures sont sur le point de valser et voleter devant vos yeux ?

 **Arrêtez.**

N'avez-vous pas le coeur un petit peu serré ?

 **Je suis nerveux – maintenant laissez-moi tranquille – avant que je ne -**

Oui ?

 **Peu importe.**

Combien de temps avant que le hibou n'arrive, Severus ?

 **Deux heures, trente-deux minutes et quarante-six secondes…**

… Précis jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Avez-vous un peu dormi ?

 **Un peu.**

Je vous avais trouvé plutôt silencieux ces derniers jours – je m'excuse d'avoir oublié.

 **Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous en êtes rappelé.**

… Je me sens toujours un petit peu coupable de la… petite mésaventure de notre début de trimestre. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour réparer les dégâts.

 **Vous voulez dire quand vous avez détruit ma potion ?**

Oui. Ma main a glissé. Cependant, vous m'avez prouvé que vous êtes très ingénieux, mon Serpentard préféré, en proposant tout de même cette potion à la compétition.

 **Ce n'est pas une compétition. C'est une très prestigieuse…**

Compétition ?

 **Si je gagne…**

Gloire éternelle, Severus ?

… **Plus le diamant noir que j'ai désiré pendant… presque seize ans.**

Et la gloire éternelle ?

 **La quoi ?**

La gloire éternelle ? Votre nom, au grand jour ? En pleine lumière ?

 **Lumière de fées ?**

Je savais que vous les aviez aimées ! Je sais aussi qu'elles sont toujours dans votre chambre. C'est une phrase moldue, mettre en pleine lumière – je veux dire – cela signifie – la reconnaissance. Vous imaginez les élèves ? Leur professeur sera le meilleur et le plus grand potionniste de tous les temps…

 **C'est pourquoi, s'ils choisissent mon bézoar liquide, je ne serai pas mentionné. Personne ne saura. Je concours sous un faux nom.**

Pourquoi ?

 **Parce que je ne veux pas de gloire éternelle ni de mon nom « en pleine lumière », monsieur le directeur.**

Le diamant noir suffira ?

 **En effet.**

Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai fier de vous, mon garçon. Vous me rappelez un diamant noir. Obscur avec beaucoup de différentes facettes, mais pur et précieux.

 **Connaissez-vous les propriétés d'un diamant noir, monsieur le directeur ?**

A ce moment même ? Cela m'échappe…

 **C'est un poison. Un poison mortel. Si mortel que le moindre fragment peut tuer en quelques secondes, dans de terribles douleurs.**

Oh. Peut-être pas, après tout ?

…

Combien de temps à présent ?

 **Deux heures, trente-et-une minutes et cinq secondes.**

Je vais vous laisser attendre. Bonne chance, mon garçon, même si vous n'en avez pas besoin. J'attendrai avec impatience de connaître les résultats.

 **Je les ouvrirai en privé.**

Oh. Très bien, j'attendrai avec impatience que vous me disiez ces résultats, si vous choisissez de me les dire.

* * *

 **Monsieur le directeur ?**

Re bonjour, Severus. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

 **Cette gloire éternelle dont vous m'avez parlée ?**

Oh, bien sûr, oui ? Dites-moi, dites-moi !

 **Elle est mienne…**


	24. Gâteau

Severus !

 **Bonjour, monsieur le directeur.**

Je crois que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

 **Et qu'est-ce donc ?**

C'est vraiment incroyablement important – si important que je devrais certainement vous le dire en personne.

 **Je suis certain que cela peut être écrit ici aussi.**

Mais les sentiments pourraient ne pas être retransmis assez fort à travers ces lettres couchées sur du papier ! Même si c'est… un parchemin enchanté !

 **Allez-vous vous me le dire ?**

Vous dire quoi ?

 **Ce qui est si incroyablement important ?**

Non, Severus, je ne vais pas vous le dire.

… **Alors pourquoi me dérangez-vous ?**

Je vais vous le chanter !

 **Oh non.**

Prêt ?

 **Non.**

Joyeux anniversaire !

 **Stop.**

Joyeux anniversaire !

 **Monsieur le directeur.**

Joyeux anniversaire Severus…

 **Je vais vous tuer.**

Joyeux anniversaire !

… **Merci.**

Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Quel âge cela vous fait-il cette année ?

 **Trente-deux ans.**

Trente-deux ans. Ah, Severus, je me rappelle lorsque vous aviez seulement onze ans, avec une masse de cheveux noirs, attendant d'être réparti par le Choixpeau ! Bien sûr vous avez toujours une masse de cheveux noirs…

 **Oui. Puis-je y aller maintenant ?**

Partir ? Non. Jamais. Vous devez rester assis à votre bureau et répondre à ce parchemin pour le reste de votre vie.

 **Merci.**

Oh, et Severus ! Faites attention au -

* * *

 **Vous ne voulez pas faire de moi votre ennemi, Dumbledore.**

Le gâteau devait être une surprise ! Vous n'étiez pas censé marcher dessus, puis glisser dessus, puis vous cogner la tête contre la porte !

 **N'en parlons plus.**

Oh, Severus. Je suis désolé. C'était un merveilleux gâteau, en plus. Votre préféré. Je l'avais spécialement commandé à cette boutique du Chemin de Traverse dont vous m'aviez parlé il y a environ quatre mois !

 **Vous… Vous vous en êtes souvenu ?**

Bien sûr que je m'en suis souvenu ! Je l'ai écrit dans mon carnet de rappels ! Est-ce que votre tête va mieux, mon cher ?

 **J'ai simplement mentionné cette boutique en passant !**

Ah, Severus, mon cher ami – je me souviens de tout, vous le savez !

 **Ma tête va mieux maintenant que Poppy a cessé de hurler.**

Vous pourriez encore avoir besoin d'elle – vous pourriez avoir une commotion cérébrale ! Vous pourriez avoir oublié qui vous êtes !

 **Qui êtes-vous ?**

Ce n'est pas drôle, Severus.

 **Non, sérieusement. Pourquoi suis-je en train d'écrire ceci ?**

… Vous vous moquez de moi ?

 **Et pourquoi ai-je un énorme trou sur le côté de ma tête ?**

Je viens vous voir. Maintenant.

 **Ce n'est pas nécessaire, monsieur le directeur. Je vais parfaitement bien.**

 **Monsieur le directeur ?**

 **Oh non...**


	25. Trois voeux

Severus !

 **Bonjour, monsieur le directeur.**

Comment va votre tête ? A-t-elle repris sa taille normale ?

 **Oui, merci, monsieur le directeur.**

Bien, bien ! J'espère que vous avez eu un anniversaire supportable.

 **La gâteau était très bien, merci, tout comme l'était votre cadeau. Vous n'auriez pas dû.**

Si, j'aurai dû. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, pendant que je vous êtes ici.

 **Je ne suis pas ici.**

Si, vous l'êtes. C'est une bonne question, cette fois-ci, je crois ! Je me demandais – si vous aviez trois vœux, lesquels seraient-ils ?

… **Mais d'où vous viennent donc ces sujets de conversation ?**

De mes lectures, la plupart du temps. Donc ! Trois vœux ?

 **Je demanderais plus de vœux encore.**

Non. Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne pouvez qu'en avoir trois.

 **Je n'aime pas ce système.**

Faites-moi rire.

 **Trois vœux. Un – je ne sais pas.**

Dois-je vous aider ? Savez-vous ce que serai mon premier vœu ? Plus de chaussettes.

 **Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous demanderiez que… Harry Potter soit protégé de tout.**

Et bien, non, si je le protégeais de tout… il ne grandirait pas. Peut-être que je le protégerais des choses dangereuses – comme Voldemort.

 **Je demanderai qu'il n'ait jamais existé.**

Qui, Voldemort ?

 **Non, Potter.**

Severus !

 **\- Je plaisante – le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je souhaiterais qu'il n'est jamais existé.**

Ah, mais, Severus – rien ne serait pareil s'il n'avait pas été ici – vous ne seriez pas là, en premier lieu, et ce serait un monde plus vide.

… **Vous pensez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apporte du bien au monde ?**

Il nous a aidé à apprendre de nouvelles choses – donc oui – comment être plus vigilant. Je vous ai dit quel vœu n'est pas un bon vœu. Un autre ?

 **Vous savez ce que mes vœux seraient – mais à moins que je sois autorisé à changer le cours de l'Histoire, je ne serais pas autorisé à les exaucer !**

Je voudrais aussi changer le cours de l'Histoire – mais pas de la même manière.

 **Je souhaiterais que mes amis soient en sécurité.**

C'en est un bon.

 **En effet. Puis-je y aller à présent ?**

Vous avez deux autre vœux !

 **Bon sang, Dumbledore, j'essaye d'étudier ! Je voudrais que vous m'envoyiez enfin ces ingrédients que vous m'avez promis en octobre et que vous vous rappeliez que j'aime le chocolat noir dans mon chocolat chaud et pas le chocolat au lait, voilà !**

Voeux exaucés !

 **Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'un chocolat chaud maintenant, en fait, mais merci pour les ingrédients. Je vais aller brasser.**

Attendez ! Ne voulez-vous pas savoir ce qu'est mon premier vœu ?

 **Pas vraiment.**

Cela concerne quelqu'un que vous connaissez…

 **Potter ne m'intéresse pas…**

Je demanderais que vous ayiez quelqu'un qui vous aime – toujours.

… **Je …**

Pourriez-vous parler à Quirrell pour moi, et essayer de déterminer à quel point il est prêt de mettre la main sur la pierre ? Merci Severus – je vous verrai plus tard.


	26. Après ma mort

**J'ai fait un cauchemar, la nuit dernière.**

Quel sorte de cauchemar ? Est-ce que c'était moi en train de chanter ? Je vous avez prévenu, cette expérience peut être traumatique pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués à un tel talent.

… **Comme ceux d'avant.**

Ah. Je vois. En effet. C'est intéressant.

 **Et qu'allez-vous faire ?**

Je ne sais pas.

 **Vous _ne savez pas ?_**

Non.

 **Je vous ai donné assez d'avertissements, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez vous occuper de Quirrell.**

Oui, mais Severus – je n'ai pas de preuves -

 **Monsieur le directeur, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le demi-géant ne lui donne quelques informations utiles sur son cerbère…**

Severus, son nom est Hagrid, et je préfère que vous utilisiez ce titre. Je ne peux pas expulser Quirrell tant que je n'ai pas la preuve qu'il s'est mis au service de Voldemort – la preuve que vous me donnez étant, vous en conviendrez, assez peu conventionnelle. Que suis-je supposé dire après – que mon professeur de potions fait des cauchemars ?

… **Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en moi.**

J'ai confiance en vous – et je vous crois – mais je ne peux rien faire.

 **Mais de quoi avez-vous donc besoin ? Qu'il parvienne enfin à tuer Potter ?**

Severus… s'il-vous-plaît… j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance.

 **Je vous fait confiance.**

Alors faites-moi confiance quand je vous dis que je sais ce que je fais. Tant que je serai là, Voldemort n'osera pas s'attaquer à quiconque ni moi, ni Harry – ni vous.

 **Il peut quand même… Et s'il…**

Après ma mort.

 **Pardon ?**

Après ma mort.

… **C'est ce que je crains...**


	27. Un protecteur pour Albus ?

Cela ne vous ressemble pas, Severus. Je suis honoré, bien sûr, d'être si haut placé dans votre estime, mais vous n'avez rien à craindre.

 **Ne soyez pas si arrogant, monsieur le directeur. Il vous veut mort plus qu'il n'a jamais voulu la mort de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Cela a toujours été son désire – de vous tuer.**

Je ne suis pas arrogant, Severus – je suis simplement confiant.

 **Vous ne pouvez pas être confiant ! Vous ne pouvez pas connaître ses plans !**

Severus. Tom n'a jamais réussi à me tuer.

 **Vous êtes faible car il est celui qui peut vous faire du mal. S'il-vous-plaît, soyez plus prudent – ne voudriez-vous pas améliorer vos dispositifs de sécurité ?**

Je suis faible ?

 **Oui. Vous êtes trop confiant.**

Ah, mais c'est l'image que je veux donner de moi – on ne me berne pas si facilement, Severus. Vous oubliez que je suis le Legilimens le plus doué de tous les temps.

 **Non.**

Pardon ?

 **Vous ne l'êtes pas.**

Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui soit plus puissant que moi, Severus ?

… **Lui…**

Lord Voldemort n'est pas plus puissant que moi, Severus. Je préférerais que vous ne m'insultiez pas.

 **Vous ne savez pas ce dont il est capable.**

Severus. Vous devez me faire confiance. Vous devez croire que je peux m'en sortir. Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ?

 **Je vous crois.**

Alors pourquoi tant d'inquiétudes ? De préoccupations ? Je suis celui qui est supposé me préoccuper de vous. Pas l'inverse ! Je suis votre protecteur.

 **C'est juste…**

Juste quoi ?

 **Peut-être… peut-être… que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous protéger.**

Oh. Severus, mon garçon – je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Mais je vous remercie.

 **En effet.**

Je vous ferais un câlin si vous étiez ici.

 **Certainement pas.**

Je pense que vous aimeriez mon câlin.

 **Je ne veux pas de câlin.**

Je devrais descendre pour vous trouver et vous faire un câlin.

 **Je n'ai pas besoin de « câlins ».**

Oh, Severus, vous mentez ! Je sais que la chose que vous préférez est de vous faire câliner – savez-vous comment je le sais ?

 **Eclairez-moi.**

Et bien – il est possible que je sache le souvenir que vous avez choisi pour produire votre patronus…

 **Comment savez-vous -**

Et bien, j'ai mes propres moyens, mais je peux vous dire que j'étais là quand votre souvenir a été formé…

 **Oui, et bien, j'étais différent.**

Severus, c'était il y a trois ans – vous n'étiez pas différent.

 **Bonne nuit, monsieur le directeur.**

Vous venez juste de perdre ce débat !

 **Bonne nuit !**

Bonne nuit, mon cher garçon. Dormez bien ! Je veillerez à ne pas me faire tuer par Voldemort qui est certainement sur le point de se glisser dans mon lit pour m'attaquer avec une bague ensorcelée ou quelque chose de similaire… ou peut-être va-t-il utiliser un de mes élèves pour me tuer ?

 **Ce n'est pas -**

… Quelque chose dont l'on devrait rire, je sais. Je vous laisse aller au lit. Je vous promets aussi que je n'ai l'attention d'aller nulle part, Severus…


	28. Saint Valentin

_Avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction... je ne m'étais pas préparée à ça psychologiquement et ça avait été un sacré coup dur. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour son auteure la continuera ?_

 _PhoenixFeather29 : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, et je suis bien contente que tu aies apprécié "Ce que nous enseigne la guerre"... merci à toi !_

 _Mastuyama : Moi aussi je la trouve super mignonne, et cela tout en respectant le caractère des deux, ce que je trouve juste génial. Merci de lire ;)_

 _Zeugma412 : Toujours un grand merci pour ton suivi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... mais qui ne voudrait pas faire de câlin à Severus ? ^^_

 _Rose-Eliade : Contente qu'elle te plaise ;)_

 _Matsu : N'est-ce pas ? ..._

* * *

Severus ! Savez-vous que nous sommes aujourd'hui le 14 février ? Qu'en pensez vous, mon garçon ? _Be my Valentine?_

 **Je vais prétendre que je n'ai rien entendu.**

« Ne l'ai pas lu ». Que vous « ne l'avez pas lu ». Nous sommes sur du parchemin .

 **Monsieur le directeur. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 14 février. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?**

Que vous allez finalement révéler votre amour impérissable à Sybil ?

… **Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je vous déteste ?**

De nombreuses fois, Severus – et je vous ignore parce que je sais que ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Que se passe-t-il donc le 14 février, Severus ? Eclairez-moi.

 **Nous sommes dans une école d'adolescents à peu près hormonalement contrôlés, et aujourd'hui est la Saint Valentin. Tout ce à quoi nous aurons droit aujourd'hui sera des coeurs brisés, des disputes et des élèves pleurnichant en classe. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas banni ce… cet… évènement ?**

Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux, Severus – et pour tous les coeurs brisés, il y aura toujours au moins une ou deux demandes d'acceptées ! Et cela nous donne, à nous, une agréable source de divertissement - avez-vous parié quelques gallions sur un couple probable, cette année ? J'ai entendu que beaucoup d'argent avait été misé sur Miss Granger et Harry.

 **Quel aveugle vous faites – cela deviendra une relation de frère et de sœur. Et ils n'ont que 11 ans. Parler d'amour n'est pas approprié.**

Vous êtes _vraiment_ toujours dans le négatif, n'est-ce pas, mon cher garçon ? Bien sûr, je pourrais vous poser des questions sur _votre_ vie amoureuse.

 **Vous pourriez.**

Répondriez-vous ?

 **Non.**

Je pense que vous êtes de nature romantique, Severus. Les fleurs, les chocolats et les nuits passées ensemble à simplement écouter la respiration de l'autre…

 **Tiens donc ?**

Absolument. Je crois me rappeler de vous lorsque vous étiez élève – durant votre sixième année – je vous ai vu avec une carte de Saint Valentin.

 **En effet.**

De qui venait-elle ?

 **Comme si j'allais partager cette information avec vous.**

Oh, mais Severus ! Vous nous avez tous surpris ce jour-là – était-elle elle aussi en sixième année ?

… **Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr que c'était un « elle » ?**

Pardon ?

 **Je vous laisse avec cette question, monsieur le directeur, pendant que je descends dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Je dois leur rappeler que les Serpentards ne sont _pas_ romantiques – en aucun cas.**

Lucius Malfoy l'est clairement.

 **Pas vraiment, monsieur le directeur – et s'il-vous-plaît, n'en parlez pas devant Lucius – il est plutôt réservé sur le sujet.**

Alors qui ? Si ce n'était pas lui – et pourtant il vous prêtait beaucoup d'attention – alors qui ?

 **J'adorais prétendre que c'était James Potter.**

Ah, non – je crois que ce jour-là il donnait une carte à une certaine jeune fille rousse.

 **En effet.**

Dites-moi… qui avez signé cette carte, alors ?

 **C** **e n'était pas vraiment une carte de saint Valentin – c'était plus une plaisanterie.**

Êtes-vous sûr ?

 **Oui.**

Alors pourquoi avez-vous souri ?

 **Parce que c'était une plaisanterie. Bonne journée, monsieur le directeur – profitez des nombreuses sucreries qui semblent au rendez-vous aujourd'hui.**

Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Severus – ce n'est pas obligatoirement une fête à propos de ce genre d'amour, vous savez – cela peut être à propos de l'amitié aussi.

 **Si vous me donnez ne serait-ce qu'une seule rose rouge, je vous pendrai au chandelier par votre barbe et prendrai votre baguette.**

C'est tentant, rien que pour voir votre visage…

 **Bonne journée.**

Je pense que je vais porter des robes rouges et magenta aujourd'hui… ou peut-être rouges avec de petits coeurs blancs… êtes-vous toujours là, Severus ?

… **Non.**


	29. Vieux cinglé

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre publié à ce jour... j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous trouvez une fanfiction avec Severus et Albus en personnages principaux que vous aimeriez voir traduite... Enjoy this last one!_

* * *

 **Albus.**

Bonjour, mon garçon. Comment allez-vous en ce superbe dimanche ?

 **Très bien – merci – mais je voulais vous dire – Quirrell.**

Oh, pas encore ça, Severus. S'il-vous-plaît, je comprends, il a un sens absolument exécrable de la mode, un mauvais penchant pour les turbans et une obsession pour le pouvoir qui l'a amené à partir à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il aide maintenant à l'intérieur du château… mais...

… **Votre sarcasme n'est pas apprécié.**

Mes excuses, mon cher garçon – mais je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'autre devant la présente situation !

… **L'arrêter, peut-être ?**

Severus, vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné de preuve concrète qu'il… qu'il fait ce que vous dites qu'il fait. Comme vous le savez, être accusé d'être un mangemort est un crime terrible, et cela résulte à une peine très sévère…

 **Il n'est pas un mangemort.**

Pardon ?

 **Les mangemorts valent plus que ce genre de… parasites.**

Oh, allez, Severus. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas jaloux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait choisi Quirinus et pas vous ?

 **Pourquoi choisirait-il un inconnu? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé à l'un de ceux qu'il a marqué ? A ceux qu'il a introduit dans son Cercle ?**

… Si c'est bien lui…

 **Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis juste intrigué. De toutes les méthodes de communications, il -**

Vous voulez dire votre bras gauche ?

 **Oui, c'est ça, mon bras gauche – pourquoi pas nous ?**

Peut-être pense-t-il que vous avez tous changé de camp ? Peut-être pense-t-il que vous n'êtes plus aussi loyal que vous l'avez été?Peut-être que Tom est juste aussi vulnérable que n'importe qui ?

 **Je doute qu'il soit vulnérable.**

Il est très vulnérable, Severus – surtout maintenant – il n'a pas de corps physique, ni de réelle manifestation – il peut seulement faire pression sur ceux qui sont facilement tentés.

 **En effet.**

Et que feriez-vous s'il vous offrez la même chose… qu'avant ? Vous étiez très haut placé dans son cercle, si je me souviens bien – que feriez-vous s'il vous offrez le pouvoir et le savoir, plus que vous ne pourriez jamais l'imaginer ?

 **Je n'en voudrais pas.**

C'est très honorable, Severus, et je suis très content d'entendre qu'il n'a aucun moyen de vous tenter.

 **Et bien…**

Et bien ?

 **Il y a bien quelque chose.**

Pardon ?

 **S'il m'offrait ce quelque chose, je serais tenté. Il pourrait probablement gagner mon allégeance une fois de plus.**

… Et qu'est-ce donc ? Le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie ?

 **Pas vraiment…**

Des sorbets au citron ?

 **Pas exactement ce que j'avais à l'esprit non plus…**

Alors dites-moi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrais acheter l'allégeance de Severus Snape ?

 **Un accès à la librairie privée d'Albus Dumbledore pour que je puisse lire certains textes qu'aucun autre sorcier n'a été autorisé à lire pour les utiliser dans mes recherches…**

Cela semble sérieux…

 **Exactement. Puis-je avoir la clef, alors ?**

Hmm ? Oh – c'est un mot de passe – il ne change jamais – c'est « Fizzing Whizzbee ».

 **Evidemment.**

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est si simple de vous acheter, Severus.

 **M'acheter ? Ne ternissez pas mon honneur, _monsieur_. Il n'y a pas d'achat impliqué dans cette histoire. Je vous ai déjà prêté allégeance – je voulais juste le mot de passe de votre librairie. Vous êtes trop facile à provoquer, monsieur le directeur.**

Ou peut-être que je savais depuis le début ce que vous prévoyiez, et que je vous ai bien eu ?

 **Ou peut-être que vous n'êtes juste qu'un vieux cinglé ?**

Ou peut-être… qu'il est l'heure de dîner ?

 **Vos quartiers ou les miens ?**

Les miens. Le « vieux cinglé » veut vous battre aux échecs une fois de plus.

 **Tiens donc ? Donnez-moi dix minutes.**

Je vous attends avec impatience, mon garçon.

* * *

 _And of course thanks a lot to the author of this story : The Half Mad Muggle._


End file.
